The present disclosure relates to a cooling structure of an electric oven.
An electric oven is generally used for baking or roasting food by heating the food using electricity. The electric oven is provided with a cooking chamber that is selectively opened and closed by a door. The electric oven includes electric components for generating microwaves and/or a heating source such as a heater for generating heat. Therefore, the food in the cooking chamber is cooked by the microwaves generated by the electric components and/or the heat generated by the heater.
In recent years, in order to maximizing a volume of the cooking chamber, a variety of electric components are installed above the cavity. In this case, the electric components, however, may be out of order or malfunction. In addition, airflow for dissipating heat generated in a space where the electric components are installed is not effectively realized and thus the electric components cannot be effectively cooled down.